Another Session
by shadowGamer759
Summary: John session wasn't the only one...  Rated T to be safe.  THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED IT WILL NOT BE UPDATED
1. Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, this was written entirely for entertainment purposes.**_

A young man stands in his room, bored to bloody death. He has nothing to do, he has beaten all the epic video games he has, and is stuck on the only one he has worth playing. Gawd. And above all else, be doesn't even have a name.

**Enter Name**

[Game Addict]The boy hits you with a +70 Stare of Glaredom.

**Try Again**

Your name is Will Hershel. You have a variety of interests, including writing what is, in your opinion, the only proper fan-fiction on any given website. You also enjoy quite a few video games, but you have beaten all of the ones you own, and you are dying for something to do.

**Will: Open Irkbuds**

You open your favorite (and only) chat system. You have it mainly because of the fact that it is compatible with some other chat systems, but that really doesn't matter much. Your Budname is dtwentyCrit, and you usually talk without any capitalizing EXCEPT WHEN ITS REALLY NECESSARY! It seems that one of your Buds are online. You figure you'll see if he has any games to recommend.  
><em>dtwentyCrit [SG] began irking glowingTurtle [GT]<br>_DC: hi!  
>GT: Hey Will, <span>wastsup<span>?  
>DC: beat em<br>GT: back to square one again?  
>GT: How can you have beaten all those games again?<br>GT: Aren't those like 20 hour RPGs?  
>DC: you'd be : the OnaKi Code works in SOOOO many games<br>DC: you got anythen to recommend?GT: Well, actually  
>GT: I got a <span>pretty<span> good game today  
>DC: im to assume you've uploaded it :]<br>GT: : I've even compiled the disks together just for : what's it called?  
>GT: : GameBro was hating : So its gotta be good<br>DC: is it uploaded?  
>GT: Yup. Get it from the usual site.<p>

**Will: Explain your friends situation**

Your friend is just pro with computers. He is just amazing with all things that include a computer. Some call him a programmer, some call him a hacker, but no matter what, if it involves computers, he is just the best there is. This also includes compiling games into a file, and uploading them as a ROM to his gaming website.

**Will: Download the ROM**

You go to the his awesome gaming site, and quickly search up the games odd name. You find it, however there was only a name, and a download link. You press the download link quickly before irking your friend : what gives?GT: What?DC: there aren't any screenshots, or even a description!GT: Oh : I haven't actually played the gameGT: It needs 2 or more : : i'm assuming you want me to play this with you?GT: Ya.

**Will: Run Program**

It finished a while ago, so you run the program. Surprisingly, two windows pop up, each with its own loading bar, making them each LAG. There is no way that this will be finished at any convenient point in time. You should probably go find something to do while it loads.

**Will: Go Downstairs**

Your parents left a while ago, taking your brother to camp for the weekend, giving you a break from his endless natering. You have the house to yourself. You might as well get yourself ready for the game. If it is anything like the LAST game he recommended you, your going to need some preparation. Mostly, a strife specibus and a snack. God are you hungry

**Will: Head into kitchen**

You head to the kitchen, which is almost completely empty. You forgot that Mum was going to pick up groceries on her way back. Well, at least there's some toast, which you captchalouge. You have a strange fetch modus, in which... well, you... pick what you want and... you get it. You've been dying to get something more fun and complicated. Well, at least this is practical. You captchalouge a pear and a piece of toast for later

**Will: Get your weapon**

You already have your weapon. Your mom gave you a cool set of dice for christmas. They aren't the best kind of weapon, but you can just throw them at people and hope that the sharp bits of plastic cut into them.

**Will: Go Back to your room.**

It looks like the games are finished loading. You still don't understand why there are two windows instead of one. They both seem to run in a command-prompt style of window, but it seems they can't find another player! They are asking if you want to search for a player.

**Will: Click Yes**

You do so, on both windows. They both are now trying to find a player, but they cannot find one in your general area! You are going to have to sit and wait until somebody can connect with you

..._**AAAAND thats it for Chapter 1. Please review and everything. I will probably update every other week when possible. Don't expect much from these authors notes.**_


	2. Sorry, Guys!

Okay, guys, I have to officially say, IM SORRY.

I haven't updated in about... five months, and I will probably never update this fanfic at all.

ON THE OTHER HAND I HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC AND IT JUST NEEDS TO BE TYPED UP!

Me and a friend have been working on a fanfic together in a small writing pad, and I will begin typing it up soon.

IT WILL BE GOOD, AND IT WILL UPDATE REGULALY.

Soooo... ya.

Formal apologies,

-shadowGamer75


End file.
